L's Wish
by Putri Luna
Summary: apa yang diinginkan L saat hari ulang tahunnya? special fic for L's Birthday... RnR pleasee...


**Disclaimer : TO kuadrat (always…)**

**Rated : K+ atau T kali? Gak tahu deh…**

**Genre : Romance? Gak tahu juga. Luna serahin ke readers.**

**Pair : LxLight (nah, yang ini baru jelas!)**

**Warning: OOC, karena Luna sama sekali tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik karakter duo L dengan baik…**

**mmmoooonnn**

_mungkin terdengar klise,_

_tapi kita memang selalu menyadari_

_betapa berharganya seseorang saat kita telah kehilangannya_

_pertanyaannya sekarang, _

_apakah kita bisa menyadari perasaan kita sebelum kita kehilangan?_

_October 31, 2005_

"Aku pilih yang ini," kata laki-laki tampan berambut madu itu sembari menunjuk sebuah _strawberry cake_ berukuran sedang.

Pelayan tersebut langsung mengambil kue itu dan membungkusnya, "Apa Tuan juga ingin memberikan kartu ucapan selamat di dalamnya?"

Laki-laki itu menimbang sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum manis, membuat pelayan toko-yang ternyata seorang perempuan-mengerjapkan matanya, "Tidak usah."

Setelah membayar kue itu, laki-laki itu pergi menuju sebuah mobil yang diparkir di depan toko itu.

Di dalam mobil itu terdapat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian serba hitam, "Light, kau tadi beli apa?"

Light tersenyum sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya, "Hanya sebuah kue, Misa."

Misa memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukannya Light tidak suka makanan manis?"

"Daripada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah kau ada pemotretan hari ini? Lebih baik aku antar kau ke sana sekarang juga."

Misa menghela nafasnya, "Haah… padahal Misa kan, masih ingin berduaan dengan Light…"

Light hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

**mmmoooonnn**

_Light memandang L yang sedari tadi terus terdiam, "Ada apa, Ryuzaki? Apa kau memcemaskan tentang penangkapan Kira yang akan kita lakukan nanti?"_

_L memandang Light tanpa ekspresi, "Tidak juga, Light-_kun._" L terdiam sejenak, "sekarang tanggal berapa?"_

"_Hah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"_

_L kembali memandang Light, lalu dia menunduk, "Bukan apa-apa, Light-_kun._"_

_Light mengernyit, "Kau aneh sekali, Ryuzaki. Sekarang tanggal 31 Oktober."_

_L tetap terdiam, "Menurut Light_-kun, _ini hari apa?"_

"_Eng… _Halloween?"_ tebak Light, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud L sebenarnya._

"_Ah…_ Halloween, _ya?" kata L menerawang._

_Light mulai merasa gusar, dia duduk menghadap L dan memegang kedua bahunya agar mereka saling bertatapan, "Serius Ryuzaki, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Memangnya apa yang penting di hari ini?"_

"_Sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting, Light-_kun, _ tetapi ini adalah hari di mana saya di lahirkan."_

_Mata Light melebar, "Kau ulang tahun hari ini?"_

_L mengangguk._

**mmmoooonnn**

Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak L meninggal di tangan Kira. Sudah hampir satu tahun Light tidak melihat L, tidak berbincang ataupun berdebat dengannya.

Bagi Light, L adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti tentang dia, menyamai kemampuannya serta sebanding saat melawannya.

L bisa membuat rasa kebosanan Light menguap bagai embun. Membuatnya antusias untuk melaksanakan semua rencananya.

Tapi, di saat menang, dia merasa kehilangan saingannya. Kehilangan L.

**mmmoooonnn**

_Light terkekeh pelan mendengarnya._

"_Ada yang salah dengan hal itu, Light-kun?" tanya L bingung._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya merasa geli, Ryuzaki. Ulang tahunmu hari ini? Benarkah?"_

_L mulai merasa kesal, "Kenapa saya harus berbohong? Apa ada yang lucu, Light-_kun?_"_

_Light menggeleng, "Pantas saja kau menyeramkan, Ryuzaki. Kau lahir di hari Halloween, sih!"_

_L hanya terdiam mendengarnya. _

"_Kau ingin merayakannya?" tanya Light masih merasa geli._

"_Mengapa saya merasa kalau Light-_kun _sedang menyindir saya, ya?"_

_Light tersenyum, "Kau tahu, Ryuzaki? Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk merayakan hal-hal seperti itu."_

"_Tapi bukannya orang yang berulang tahun bebas mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" kata L._

_Alis kanan Light terangkat, "Lalu apa maumu? Kita merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan terompet dan balon di mana-mana?"_

"_Saya hanya ingin makan _cake, _Light-_kun…"

"_Kalau begitu, apa bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa? Kau toh, selalu makan itu setiap saat."_

"_Jadi rupanya, Light-_kun_-lah yang ingin ini menjadi spesial ya?" tanya L sambil menggigit ibu jarinya._

_Kali ini Light yang terdiam mendengarnya._

**mmmoooonnn**

Light berjalan ke sebuah bangunan tinggi yang pernah dia tempati bersama L dan anggota kepolisian lainnya.

Dia menuju ruang investigasi, tempat di mana dia dan L sering berdebat dan memecahkan kasus.

Ruangan itu masih tetap sama. Layar komputer, tempat duduknya, suasananya, semuanya sama, tapi bagi Light, semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang.

Light menaruh kotak kue itu di atas meja. Lalu dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil alat makan dan menyeduh kopi.

**mmmoooonnn**

"_Kalau kau memang ingin _cake, _kau bisa menyuruh Watari untuk membelikannya. Atau kau bisa mulai memakan _cake _yang ada di sampingmu sekarang."_

_L menggigit ibu jarinya, menahan senyumnya, "Orang yang berulang tahun adalah raja bukan, Light-_kun_?"_

"_Jika kau berpikir bisa memerintahkanku untuk berbuat hal-hal yang aneh, lebih baik kau singkirkan pikiran itu! Aku tidak akan sudi melakukannya!"_

_L menunduk, "Saya hanya ingin makan _cake, _Light-_kun…"

_Light mulai merasa gusar, "Tidakkah ini mulai bertele-tele, Ryuzaki? Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan agar masalah ini cepat selesai!"_

"_Masalah? Jadi Light-_kun_ menganggap bahwa ini masalah? Padahal saya hanya-"_

_Light menatap L tajam, "Katakan saja, Ryuzaki."_

"_Saya ingin makan _cake _buatan Light-_kun_," jawab L._

"_APA?"_

**mmmoooonnn**

Light mengatur susunan makanan dan minuman di atas meja. Di sana terdapat _strawberry cake_ yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kotaknya, dua piring beserta alat makannya, dua cangkir kopi dan gula kotak serta vas bunga berukuran kecil.

Light tersenyum, "Sempurna! Walaupun mungkin akan lebih bagus jika aku membuat kuenya sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Light lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja itu. Di depannya, terdapat kursi kosong yang mungkin adalah tempat duduk L. Light menyalakan lilin ulang tahun yang berbentuk angka dua puluh enam itu.

Light tersenyum. Senyuman yang terasa begitu pedih, "Selamat ulang tahun, Ryuzaki."

Lalu kedua tangan Light pun menutup wajahnya dan badannya mulai bergetar perlahan.

**mmmoooonnn**

"_Ini…" kata Light sambil menyerahkan _cake _yang baru saja dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Tidak terlalu jelek untuk ukuran pemula, tapi tidak terlalu bagus untuk mengundang selera._

"_Kau harus memakannya sampai habis karena aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya," kata Light. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memenuhi permintaan anehmu ini, Ryuzaki. Aku kan bukan kokimu!"_

"_Tenanglah, Light-_kun._ Terima kasih telah membuatkan saya _cake, _ ini hadiah yang menyenangkan. Light-_kun_ mau?" tawar L._

_Light menggeleng, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis."_

"_Tapi ini kan buatan Light-_kun_ sendiri."_

"_Apa bedanya?"_

_L terdiam, lalu dia mengambil pisau dan hendak memotongnya. _

"_Tunggu, Ryuzaki! Bukankah kau seharusnya mengucapkan permohonan atau apa?"_

_L memandang Light, "Tapi tidak ada lilin yang harus ditiup. Bukankan begitu cara kerjanya? _Make a wish, _ lalu tiup lilin."_

"_Darimana kau tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Sudahlah! Di sini tidak ada lilin, mengapa kau tidak berpura-pura meniup lilinnya?"_

"_Saya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat itu, Light-_kun," _jawab L._

_Light mendesah, "Terserah kau sajalah," kata Light sambil meneguk sedikit kopinya._

_L lalu memotong _cake-_nya dan memakannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Light ketahui, L sudah mengucapkan permohonannya sebelum memotong _cake-_nya, tentu saja itu dilakukannya di dalam hati._

_Sebenarnya L tidak terlalu mempercayai bahwa permohonannya akan terkabul di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, permohonan ini sebenarnya telah mengendap jauh sebelum hari ini, bermula saat dia bertemu dengan Light._

_L berharap, hanya satu permohonan saja, yaitu semoga Light bukanlah Kira…_

_Tapi kenyataannya, Light adalah Kira. Dan L mengetahuinya kenyataan itu tepat lima hari setelah dia merayakan ulang tahun terakhirnya. _

**The End**

**A/N:**

Gak tau darimana bisa dapet ide buat fic kaya gini! Aduuuh… aneh banget ya? Kok sedih banget ya? Padahal Luna sengaja buat spesial untuk ultahnya L, tapi di sini si L malah mati. Ckckck…

Luna berharap para reader berkenan untuk meng-review…

REVIEWWW….?


End file.
